wolvesofmercyfallsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cole St. Clair
Cole St. Clair was the son of a scientist and the former lead singer of the famous band NARKOTIKA. He was bitten and infected along with his friend and band mate Victor Baranov by Beck while touring with NARKOTIKA in Canada. Before turning into a werewolf, he led a troubled life, experimenting with drugs and alcohol. In Mercy Falls, he met Isabel Culpeper, and they began an on-off relationship. He was shot during the wolf hunt while fighting Shelby, but he healed and survived. He is one of the main protagonists of the series. Biography Cole grew up in America and he was the lead singer in the well known band NARKOTIKA. He was an incredibly intelligent young man with the potential to follow in the footsteps of his father, who was a genius. However, he recoiled from the expectations and whilst touring the country with his band his life slowly spiralled downwards until he got bitten by Beck. He hoped to escape his past life by spending every minute he could as a wolf. Personality Cole is a complex character. He creates an aura around him that oozes arrogance and superiority, but beneath the skin he's a broken man who just wanted to escape from the pressure of his past life. He wears his good looks like armour, and he has mastered the "whatever" attitude. Isabel Culpeper is one of the only characters in the book to really make him show some emotion, and even that he recoils from. He became a wolf in order to stop feeling; he wanted to just live a life based on bestial instinct where he didn't have thousands of fans to please or a father to disappoint, and although he has a cocky and disrespectful nature, we get the sense he is not an innately bad character. Moments in the books where Cole has shown his good nature include when he and Sam play music together in the woods, when he helps Sam save Grace from drowning, when he tries his hardest to save come up with a cure to save Grace, and when we are witnesses to him losing a friend, Victor. He also plays a large role in saving the wolves at the end of Forever, risking his life to do so. He usually walks around the house shirtless and he stated he sleeps naked, though he might have been just showing off to Isabel Appearance Cole has brown hair and deep green eyes. He is tall, with broad shoulders. He is often described as being incredibly attractive. His smile is as famous as he is. He has reddish brown fur as a wolf. Relationships Angie Baranova Cole dated Angie before he became a wolf. She is the sister of Cole's bandmate, Victor Baranova; Cole cheated on her several times while on tour. During one of Cole's flashbacks in Linger, it is implied that Cole ruined her life by getting her pregnant, to which she had told him that she would rather go at it alone. Cole has also mentioned to her that he wanted to kill himself, though Angie had written it off as him grabbing for attention and telling him that the only person who can talk himself out of suicide is him. Cole also attempts to call her in Linger, in which she calls back to only get Sam on the phone, and she states that Sam was to relay the message for Cole to stay out of her life. Isabel Culpeper Isabel discovers Cole at the end of her stairs in her house, naked. Her mother then makes an appearance, and Isabel lies to her, saying they're in a relationship. They share a sudden interest in each other because they both grapple with self-hatred and self-destruction. Cole later rejects Isabel, Isabel wanting to seduce him and he decide she was too good for him and he didn't want to take her virginity. Isabel and Cole have an on and off relationship. This relationship is further expanded on in Sinner, a companion novel focused solely on the two. Sam Roth Cole's relationship with Sam was initially a rocky one. Cole mockingly called Sam "Ringo" in the beginning, and Sam was weary of Cole's arrogance. Sam was not fond of his larger than life personality, and Cole didn't like Sam's sensitivity. Eventually though Cole proved himself to Sam and vice versa. They have short moments of bonding, joined by the fact that, although Cole may hide it, they both care greatly about the wolves, Grace and Isabel. Their personalities are polar opposite but they eventually become friends and allies. Grace Brisbane Acquaintance of Cole. They first met in Linger, introduced to the other by Sam. Cole immediately took a liking to Grace, automatically judging her as a good person with understated beauty of which she was unaware. He likes Grace's practicality and her sense of understanding, although he envies the relationship she shares with Sam. Quotes * “This was who I was, now that I was a werewolf: I was Cole St. Clair, and I used to be NARKOTIKA." * "Da." * " What's the way?" Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Males